


Sometimes it's about asking the right questions

by mynamelessname



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamelessname/pseuds/mynamelessname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Jun celebrate after the final Quiz Bowl tournament of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it's about asking the right questions

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my je_holiday fic, [Sometimes it's not about knowing the right answer](http://passdapen.livejournal.com/2447.html).

Sho leaned back into his chair, staring at the trophy in front of him. Second place. He should've been happy with that. The rest of the team was. They left to celebrate at the bar at least an hour ago. And yet Sho was still there, obsessing over the last question, the only question he got wrong. Sho sighed and let his head fall onto the table. He knew he was being melodramatic, but a first place trophy in the practice room was the one thing he wanted before graduation.

Lost in his melancholy, Sho didn't realize that someone had entered the room until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Go away, Nino," Sho mumbled, trying to shrug the hand away.

"Nino's too busy betting against Shun at beer pong." It was Jun. "Everyone else is celebrating... and you're here."

"Why are you here?" Sho mumbled into the table. He didn’t like that Jun, who was supposed to look at him as a role model or something, was seeing him this way and just wanted to be left alone for a while. "You should be celebrating your fourth place finish."

"Because you're here crying over one wrong answer," Jun replied firmly. Placing his other hand on Sho's shoulder, he shook the older man gently. "Come on, I promised the guys that I'd bring you back with me."

"Go on without me. I don't deserve to celebrate," Sho replied quietly. He hated that Jun and their teams might see him as a failure.

Sho's continued melancholy finally snapped Jun's patience. He pulled the other man up and looked him in the eyes. "Stop being a baby." Sho's eyes went wide. He'd never seen this aggressive side of Jun before, especially not directed at him. "Where's the Sho who told me that knowing everything was nothing if you stopped having fun? What are you here for if not to have fun? Your teammates are proud of their victory and their captain. They deserve to celebrate." Speechless at his own words being thrown back into his face, Sho watched as Jun walked to the door. "If you decide to snap out of it, we'll be at the usual place."

Jun gone, Sho slumped back on the table. He wanted to protest that Jun just didn't understand. He wanted to leave a legacy for his team, to be an inspiration for the younger members even after he graduated, and a first place trophy was a way to do that. But then Jun’s questions really hit him. It _had_ stopped being fun when he cared too much about the size of the trophy. His mistake wasn’t stopping his teammates from celebrating, why should it stop him?

Sho jumped out of his chair and raced after Jun, who had gone a remarkably short distance down the hallway. If Sho didn’t know him better, he would’ve suspected that Jun _knew_ he would come and was waiting for him. Jun simply looked down at him with raised eyebrows.

“I can’t let you break a promise,” Sho replied with a shrug and a tentative smile. He didn’t really want to talk about what happened back there, guys just didn’t talk about things like that. Thankfully, Jun wasn’t looking for answers. Sho relaxed when Jun smiled back.

Sho and Jun were greeted with a cheer as they entered the bar. Sho immediately relaxed as he realized that his team actually wasn't mad at him. Despite Jun's threat, Nino and Shun weren't playing beer pong, but hanging out in a booth with Ohno and Aiba. Sho let his teammates pull him up to the bar and order him a drink.

Sho nursed his drink as he mingled amongst the two teams, congratulating Jun's teammates on their record year and praising his own team's performance. It was nice, he realized, to be able to be both competitors and friends. In the midst of all that, Shun discovered Sho's love of fruity red drinks with umbrellas (Sho blamed Nino).

The celebration was winding down when Sho weaved his way through the crowd towards Jun. He wasn’t drunk, exactly. He’d only had, well, after that jello shot, he lost count of how many drinks he’d had. It wasn’t the most drunk he’d ever been, but he wasn’t exactly sober. He found Jun leaning against the bar, watching Aiba and Shun trying to throw peanuts into each other’s mouths. Nino and Ohno were tucked away in a booth, Nino trying to explain the principles behind his newest favorite video game to a sleepy-looking Ohno. The others had filtered out, to either different bars or home.

“Thanks for agreeing to help us this season,” Jun commented quietly, his eyes never leaving Shun and Aiba’s game. “We really couldn’t have done it without you.”

Sho smiled up at Jun and shook his head. “I should be grateful to you. I’m really glad I met you – your team. This season has been fun, competing but also getting to know you – all.” The alcohol, or something, was making Sho fumble for words, making him even more awkward than usual. “You’ll have to make sure the new captain, whoever it ends up being, will keep up the practices.” A sad look crossed Sho’s face. He had been trying to avoid thinking about that. Graduation meant no more quiz bowl, no more practices, no more seeing Jun.

“I think they’re really going to miss you,” Jun replied quietly, as if he could read Sho’s thoughts. He took a long pull on his drink, then continued, “ _I_ am going to really miss you.”

Sho’s eyes shot up to Jun’s expressionless face and took a step closer, as if something was pulling him towards Jun. “You’ll still keep in touch, right?” Sho whispered. It wasn’t until this moment, when faced with the realization that he might never see Jun again, that he realized how important Jun was in his life, how much he didn’t want Jun to leave.

“Of course,” Jun replied, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “You’re important to m-“

The rest of Jun’s sentence was cut off when Sho leaned forward and claimed Jun’s lips in a desperate kiss. Jun froze, and Sho pulled away in horror.

"S-sorry," he stammered. He could feel his face turn beet red but he couldn't look away from the shocked look on Jun's face. Had he misread something? The past few weeks, he'd gotten the feeling that Jun wanted to be more than friends, but was Sho seeing more than was really there? "I-I'm so sorry." He was about to turn away when Jun spoke.

"You should be," Jun growled and took a step closer. "Took you long enough." Sho's eyes went wide as Jun swooped in and captured Sho's lips in a desperate kiss. Already slightly buzzed, fire shot through his veins and his head spun. Sho sighed and leaned into Jun.He wrapped an arm around Jun's neck, desperate to hold onto the moment for as long as possible.

Jun broke the kiss with a gasp. They both panted lightly for a few moments before Sho spoke. "So I take it I was right I thinking that you kind of like me?" Sho grinned mischievously and stole a quick kiss.

"Maybe a little," Jun replied, mirroring Sho's grin. His eyes suddenly clouded in uncertainty. "I didn't think that you liked me..."

Sho realized that he was seeing a vulnerable side of Jun that he'd never seen before, a side that he probably revealed to very few people.

"Can't be caught fraternizing with the enemy," Sho replied sheepishly. "It was bad enough that I was teaching you all of our secrets."

Jun raised his eyebrows. "I think you still have some secrets left."

"Maybe," Sho replied with a laugh. "But really, it would've been distracting to be doing this during practice." With that, Sho stole another kiss, softer and sweeter this time. He should taste a hint of alcohol as their tongues danced together. Sho pulled out of the kiss with a smile.

"We already have an audience," Jun remarked with a pointed look over Sho's shoulder. Sho turned around and saw Nino smirking at them, Ohno asleep on his shoulder.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jun whispered into Sho's ear.

"Yes, please," Sho replied gratefully. While he knew that he couldn't escape Nino forever, he didn't want to deal with Nino's awkward questions right now. "My place is just around the corner from here."

As he led Jun through the crowd, he heard Nino call out, "I'll appreciate it if you bring my best friend back in one piece, thanks~."

"Ignore him," Sho mumbled. "He’s a nosy little bastard."

Jun laughed and stopped just in front of the door. "Then I'll give him more to think about." Pulling Sho close, he captured Sho's lips in a heated kiss, his tongue demanding entrance as Jun's free hand dove into Sho's hair. Sho moaned quietly into the kiss, forgetting himself until he heard Nino's whistle from across the room.

They sprung apart, guilty and red-faced. “Let’s go,” Sho mumbled, grabbing Jun’s hand and dragging him out the door.

The walk to Sho’s apartment was short, but they still managed to duck into a few dark corners for heated, frantic kisses. Sho couldn’t help but laugh as they stumbled up the stairs to his second floor apartment. Unlocking his door was made more difficult by Jun’s lips on his neck. Sho flung the door open and dragged Jun inside.

He pushed Jun into the wall and renewed his kisses. He drank in every sigh and quiet moan. He’d pushed his feelings for Jun aside for weeks and now the floodgates had opened. There was no going back. Only one thing was on his mind right then; there were too many clothes between them and that needed to change. Sho’s hands drifted down to the hem of Jun’s t-shirt. One hand smoothed the hidden flesh while the other tugged up on Jun’s shirt. Sho’s eyes went wide as Jun suddenly broke the kiss and pulled away.

“Sho, we can’t, you’re drunk,” Jun commented, his flushed face unreadable. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

“I’m not as drunk as you think I am,” Sho replied with a slow smile. It was kind of sweet, how Jun didn’t want to take advantage of him. “I have an agreement with the bartender. He makes my drinks with less alcohol and Nino is led to believe that he’s pushing enough drinks on me to get me drunk.” He slowly closed the distance between them as Jun chuckled quietly. “I get tipsy enough to have fun, but not so drunk that I regret it in the morning.” Sho placed his hands on Jun’s hips and pulled him close. “I definitely won’t regret this in the morning.”

“Good,” Jun replied with a smirk as he leaned into Sho to steal another kiss.

Sho kicked off his shoes and pulled Jun into his apartment. His hands trailed up Jun’s chest, marveling at the softness of his skin before pulling off Jun’s t-shirt completely. They stumbled through Sho’s dark apartment, a trail of clothes strewn behind them, until they found themselves in his bedroom.

Sho pulled Jun into another kiss, one hand wrapped around his waist and the other in his hair. He had always wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He let the strands fall between his fingers as he pulled Jun close. Sho gasped into this kiss as his erection bumped against Jun’s hip. Only the thin fabric of his boxers stood between this and much more. He could feel Jun smirk into their kiss before he was pulled onto the bed, limbs tangling as they made contact with the mattress.  
Sho trailed kisses along Jun’s jawline and down his neck, his fingers memorizing the bumps and dips of Jun’s torso. Venturing further down, Sho’s fingers teased Jun’s hot flesh then dipped below the waistband of Jun’s boxers, urging them down inch by inch. Sho’s tongue swiped across a nipple and he grinned at Jun’s low moan as he wiggled out of his own boxers.

They were finally naked and Sho was contemplating his next move when Jun grabbed his hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. He was content to kiss for a few long moments, memorizing Jun’s mouth, but it seemed that Jun wasn’t so patient. Sho shivered as Jun pulled away with a low growl and flipped him over, coming to hover over Sho with a smirk before attaching himself to Sho’s neck. Sho threaded his fingers in Jun’s hair as the younger man blazed a trail down Sho’s torso. A whine escaped as he arched into Jun’s touch, always wanting more.

Sho moaned loudly as Jun’s tongue suddenly flicked against the head of his cock, then took him in completely. All traces of alcohol gone from his mind, Sho was consumed by only one thing - pure desire. One hand twined in Jun’s hair and the other gripping the sheets, Sho resisted the urge to thrust into Jun’s mouth as the other dropped his jaw to take him in fully. Sho trembled as desire flooded through his body and pooled in his abdomen. It was almost too much yet not enough.

Jun took him deep and hummed softly. Sho almost lost is right then. “F-fuck me,” Sho gasped. “Jun, I want you to fuck me.”

Jun left him with one last lick and slid up Sho’s torso. “My pleasure.”

Sho regained enough composure to reach under the mattress to pull out a condom and lube and throw them onto the covers. He pulled Jun into one more desperate kiss before the other man grabbed the lube and nudged Sho’s legs apart.

Sho gasped as Jun inserted a lubed finger, face contorting in pain. The pain was forgotten as Jun returned his attention to Sho’s cock, slowly laving his tongue along the underside. Keening at Jun’s touch. Sho sagged into the mattress. For once, he was content to let Jun do all the work. One finger became two, then three until Sho knew he was ready, more than ready. He grabbed the condom packet lying next to his head and ripped it open with trembling fingers, leaning forward to stretch it over Jun’s cock.

Fingers returning to Jun’s hair, Sho pulled him into a desperate kiss. “Please,” he whispered between kisses. Jun nodded and shifted, groaning as he slowly entered Sho. Sho echoed Jun’s groan as the younger man began his painfully slow thrusts. Jun’s hand wrapped around Sho’s cock, matching the pace set by his thrusts. Sho shivered, hands touching every part of Jun that he could reach, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. It still wasn’t enough. He wanted more.

“Fuck, Jun,” Sho ground out, wrapping a leg around Jun’s waist and pulling him deeper inside. “You’re not going to break me.”

“As you wish,” Jun replied with a smirk. He thrust deeper and harder, his hand on Sho’s cock following the new tempo. The silence of the room was only broken by their quiet pants and the squeak of Sho’s bed.

Sho arched into Jun. He knew he wouldn’t last long now, but damn if he didn’t like it. Jun shifted to get a better angle and added an extra twist to his wrist. Sho’s eyes went wide, shivering as he came with a low moan, Jun’s name on his lips. A few hard, fast thrusts later, Jun came inside Sho with a loud shout, then slumped on the bed next to Sho.

Sho stole a soft, sweet kiss and was rewarded when Jun deepened the kiss. He pulled away with a smile. Hands still trembling, Sho grabbed a couple tissues to wipe them off, then threw them and the used condom into the trash next to the bed. Pulling a light blanket over their naked bodies, Sho curled into Jun’s warmth. “I guess I should get more questions wrong if this is what I get in reward,” Sho commented with a smirk.

“But only if you give me the right answer to the questions that really matter,” Jun replied with a sleepy chuckle. Sho nodded. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought of the questions Jun asked him earlier. In the course of the tournament, he had forgotten who he was and Jun had helped him remember.


End file.
